My Life
by Over-Dramatic-108
Summary: So this takes place 19 years later. The Cullens are at Kings Cross Station and Bella sees some people from her past. I am really bad at summaries. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers Note: Okay so in this story takes place 19 years after DH and BD so if you have not read them don't read!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

Carlisle had decided that it would be a good idea to go on a trip to England the human way. I was all for it, until I found out what station we would be going to: King's Cross Station. It just brings back so many memories that the cullens don't know about. The first is that I am a witch and my name is realy Bella Black. My father was Sirius Black "notorious mass murderer", that is a bunch of crap!! He was wrongly accused of all of that. But I am going off track. The thing I am most scared about is the fact that it is September 1st which is when Hogwarts students go to school.

"Bella are you okay," the love of my existence asked, "you have been realy quiet?"

"Oh sorry, I just miss Nessie that's all."

"Okay well we are going to get the tickets how about you see if you can find the train?"

"Sure."

This is exactly scared about. It was then that I heard some very familiar voices.

"Lily, James, Albus let's go," I instinly recognized the voice of Harry Potter. At that moment I wanted to much to go see him but I knew I couldn't. It has been 19 years and I still look like a 17 year old. I began craning my neck to see if I could see if Ron or Hermione were any where near.

"Oh Harry calm down," Ginny Wea- no Potter I smiled on the inside, luaghed, "We have 30 minutes. We should be worrying about Ron and Hermione."

I felt like if I could cry that I would be. I was about see the friends that I had not seen in 19 years and they could not even know about it. Harry looked so much different. He looked like the pictures I had seen of his father. Ginny still looked so beautifull, with her red hair, I missed them so mcuh. I then saw 3 kids who looked just like them, it really made me want to cry.

"Hermione," I gasped as I heard Ron, "I don't get why we had to come so early." That made me laugh, _same old Ron._

"Oh Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Our kids are not going to pick up your habits of being late to things!"

They had two kids with them, and were so cute and were the exact replicas of them. I knew that I had to get away from there or else they would see me. With one last glance, I set off to find my family. I instantly found them all huddled together, it made me laugh. Emmett was laughing for some reason but I had a feeling that it was about something stupid. Alic was jumping like usuall. Esme and Rosalie were talking about some gardening. Carlisle and Jasper were talking about some book. Edward was on the phone with, I am guessing, talking to Jake and Nessie. He had finally let them stay at home together. This was the family that I loved but for some reason I felt so guilty. While I was here having fun with my family, the entire wizarding world thought that I was dead. And I had put my friends through so much pain.

When me and Harry were only one we had defeated the most feared dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. For ten years I had grown up in a muggle orphanage not knowing about magic. Then I met harry and we went to Hogawarts. I had done everything with him, Ron and Hermione. We got rid of Quirrell, stopped the Basilisk, disovered my father, went into the graveyard, saw my father die, watch Dumbledore die, and everything in our seventh year. Once the wizarding world was a t peace again I had to leave. After seeing all those people die: Cedric, my dad, Dumbledore, Mad-eye, Fred, Tonks, Snape, and Remus, it was just too much. I left without anyone knowing, and started my new life. The entire wizarding world thought that I was dead, after everything that happened. This is probably the only thing that I have never told the Cullens about. I knew that it was selface of me, but I just had to do it, I had already put so many people through pain.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached them, "Emmett was is so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well can you please stop? You are scaring the humans." I laughed.

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me, "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing," I lied, "Just admiring how pretty this place is."

"Okay." I felt bad about lying to him, but I just could not tell him.

"Well guys," Carlisle said, "We should get going if we want to make our train."

"Carlisle," Alice whined, "Why do we have to take a train? It would be so much faster to go another way!! Even a Plane would be better."

I awnsered for him, "Because, the whole point of this is to get the human feeling!! Now let's get this show on the road!!!"

"You got that right little sister of mine. We are going to have so much fun." Emmett boomed. It made me laugh at how much he asks like a little kid. It reminds me so much of the twi- no Bella don't go there.f I could not think of Fred.

"Okay guys can we just go?" Edward sighed.

As I was about to turn, I heard someone gasp and say "BELLA?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so a few things for you to know. First off, when Bella left the entire wizarding world thought she was dead, so everyone will be shocked. Second, Lily, James, Albus, Hugo, Rose, and Teddy know who Bella is because of their parents stories. **

**Also Bella knows who Teddy is because Remus named her his godmother. And finally, Carlisle knows about magic because well, he's Carlisle! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter two:**

**BPOV:**

As I heard someone say my name, I instentlly knew that my worst fears had come true. I turned around and saw the Potters and Weasleys standing in front of us. Ginny and Hermione both had tears in their eyes, while Harry and Ron looked like they might cry. The Cullens just looked down right confused.

"Can we please find somewhere more private to talk?" I managed to say.

Once we found an empty place **(AN: Okay so if you have seen the Order of the Phoenix movie than you know what I am talking about. You know the place where Sirius gives Harry the picture of the original order, they are in a place like that). **Everyone was looking at me, wondering what was going on.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny," I said to them, "I am so sorry. I loved and still love all of you I just could not handle it any more please forgive me."

"Bella," Harry said to me, "of course we forgive you but what happened to you ? You still look like a seventeed year old. What happened to you?"

"I will awnser all of your awnsers," I turned to my family, "But first I think you should know my story. My real story. I must first ask you not interupt, because it is all very complicated. My name is actually Bella Black and I am a witch. My father was Sirius Blck and he was best friends with James Potter. At that time the wizarding world was at terror, because of a wizard named Lord Voldemort and he was the most feared dark wizard of all time. On the night of October 31st my father dropped me off at the Potter's because he needed to check on a friend. Voldemort came to the Potter's that night and killed Lily and James, then tried to kill Harry and me but failed. My father was accused of betraying them and killing Peter Pettigrew one of his friends. Because I had no other family, that would take me in, I was put into an orphinage and did not know about magic for ten years.

"Proffesor Albus Dumbledore came to the and told me about magic, and that I was the Girl-Who-Lived, and I met Harry the Boy-Who-Lived. Together we entered Hogwarts for the first time. We met Ron and the three of us became great friends and then met Hermione and had a little bit of a rocky start. We finally bacame friends with her after we rescued her from a troll. That year we stopped Quirrell from bringing back Voldemort. Then in our second year Harry and I stopped the memory of Tom Riddell. Then in our third year my father escaped. That year my friendship was Harry was tough, because he knew that my father was Sirius Black. Then we found out that he was innocent and that it was realy Pettigrew who betrayed the Potter's. In our fourth year, somehow Harry was entered into the tiri-wizard tournament. During the last task Harry and Cedric Diggory were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort, and somehow I was transpoted there.

"He then used our blood to return to power, and Pettigrew killed Cedric. In our fifth year no one belived us that Voldemort had returned and everyone thought we were insane. At the end of the year we were in a battle with the Voldemorts followers, Death Eaters. In the end My father's cousin killed him and everyone found out we were telling the truth. Inour sixth year we saw Dumbledore get killed and Death Eaters attck. The four of us did not return to Hogwarts and instead set out to defeat Voldemort. In the end we did and the world was at peace, the end, sort of."

My family were staring at me in shock until Jasper broke it, "Why didn't you tell us?"

" I don't know why I did not tell you guys Jazz I just couldn't. I wanted a fresh start."

Harry finally spoke, "Bella before you explain anymor e can you please entoduce us to everybody?"

"Oh ya sure. Okay so on these are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and I think their kids, James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose. And the one that has geen hair is Teddy, my godson."

"How did you know who our kids are?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was kind of watching you when I heard you." I admitted.

Ron started laughing, "Same old Bella, never minding her own buisness."

"Wow thanks Ron, anyways moving on. These are the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme, my lovely parents. Jasper and Emmett my big brothers. Alice and Rosalie my sisters. And of course my husband Edward. Um well Carlisle can I tell them?"

"Since they know about magic, yes you may."

"Okay well I guess I should tell you what happened after I left. I decided to move to Forks, Washington. Now Charlie Swan is the I have known all of my life because he helped at the orphanage every summer. So I came to Forks he let me stay with him with no questions. I became Isabella Swan just an ordinary human. Now as you know I am a total danger magnet. On my first day I met the cullens but mainly Edward, and at first I thought he hated me. He dissapeared for six days and when he came back he was more friendly to me. One day a van was about to hit me when he came out of nowhere and saved me. From then I pieced together the fact that the Cullens were vampires. Please don't say anything untill I am done.

"So eventually Edward and I fell inlove. He even ended up saving me from three nomad vampires. At my eighteenth birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper lost control and the Cullens left. I became great friends with Jacob Black, who ended up turning into a shape-shifter. There is an entire pack of them. I became friends with them and ended up having Jake be my bestfriend, my sunshine. Edward thought that I was dead and went to the Vulturi, the vampire royalty, and Alice and I ended up having to save him. The Cullens moved back and things were hard with Jake with the whole mortal enemy thing. Now there was an even bigger threat, Victoria. The vampire that Edward killed had a mate, her, and she wanted to avenge his death, by killing me. A mate for a mate. Jake and I grew close again and the pack and Cullens teamed up to defeat her andher army of new born vampires. We won and Edward and I got engaged, which caused Jake to run away. At the honeymoon Edward and I had sex and I got pregnant which was unlike anything Carlisle had known. Jake came back and I gave birth to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who Jake imprinted on. Imprinting is love at first site. **(AN: Okay so let's just say that Renee was kind of like a mother to Bella because she helped at the orpahanage)**. The birth was very hard and I was turned into a vampire, and now we are here."

Once I was finished Hermione launched herself at me. She was crying and I was dry sobbing. I had missed her so much. I missed them all and before I new we were in a big group hug, the four of us. It felt so good to get these things out in the open.

"Um sorry to break up our reunion but can you please entroduce me to your kids?" I asked.

"Oh no,oh no. oh no," Hermione began moaning, "the kids are going to miss the train we have 5 minutes."

* * *

**Will the kids make the train? Will Bella get more time with her friends? I need at least 10 reviews if you want me to update so review, review , review!! Also do you want me to switch point of views at any point in time? Please tell me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay so first of all, have you seen the new New Moon trailer? Well if you havn't go to youtube and to New Moon trailer #3. Oh and the reason that the Hermione is so upset is that they are teachers there so they need to leave immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

When I heard Hermione say that I was so sad. In these last 20 minutes I had seen the best friends that I had for seven years.

"Well then you should get them there," I said weakly, "It was great to see you." I knew that if I could that I would have tears in my eyes. Then I jumped at them. At that moment I realized how much I had missed them, and now they were going. It was then that I began thinking like the old Bella, a dangerous thing to do. It seemed that Harry was thinking the same thing, because,

"I thought it first," we yelled at the same time, "No I did!!"

"Thinking what?"

"What if we went with them?"

"Went where?"

We looked at each other and said at the same time, "To Hogwarts."

"How could we do that," Rosalie asked, "First, were vampires. Second, you look like a seventeen year old. And third, we can't to magic."

"I can answer all of those," I answered smiling, "you see, I am a Metamorpmagus, which means that I can change my appearance at will. I can make myself look like someone else. Second, Hogwarts has let more dangerous things into the school, I am sure we could find a way. Finally, you are magic, sort of. You see, when I was in the library in third year, I found a book that said that when a human or muggle is changed into a magical creature they develop magical powers, you could say."

I then asked Harry, "Who is the headmaster?"

He smiled, "McGonagall is the Headmistress."

"Good old Minne. Well you get your kids on the train fast and we will make a quick trip to Diagon Alley, and find Minnie, okay team, break." **(AN: Okay so I know that there is no way that this could actually happen, but just pretend it could.) **

So we all went our separate ways. I quickly had us all go to the Leaky Cauldron and discuss (which is where we met up with McGonagall and the Potters and Weasleys). We found a dark booth in the back and but I still changed my appearance, to looking like Jessica Stanley.

", what is going on that you had to drag me here?"

"I would like to introduce you to some people. These are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and er Jessica.." Harry explained.

"Carlisle is a muggle doctor, and could help out with the Hospital Wing, and Esme can teach muggle studies."

She looked very confused and suspicious, "Why exactly are you doing this?"

I finally spoke up, "They're doing it for me. You know me." I changed back to my old self, "It's me Bella Black your old student."

"Isabella! What is going on, and why do look so young?"

I quickly repeated the story that I had told before, just without too many details. By the end of it she was lost for words. She finally spoke up. "Oh Bella your back." She hugged me so tight.

I gasped, and she asked what. I said, "You never called me Bella. It was always Miss. Black or Isabella."

After the little episode we finally agreed on things. Carlisle would be helping in the Hospital Wing and Esme would be the new Muggle Studies teacher. The rest of us would be going as transfer students in our sixth year. Teddy would even be staying at the school as some kind of "teacher assistant", so that I could spend time with my godson. I would be going as Jessica Cullen and looking like her but with hair depending on my mood. We quickly apparated to Hogwarts and just stood there.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and asked, "Hey what's wrong you seemed so excited earlier and now you seem nervous."

"This used to be the one place I could call home. I skipped this part out of the story but something happened here."

"What happened."

"The Final Battle," I whispered, "you see when defeating Voldemort, there was more to it. There was an entire battle between the entire school and the Death Eaters. Many people died, but three main ones made it so hard. Ron had two twin brothers, Fred and George. They were like my older brothers, kind of like Emmett. They loved pranks so much that they opened up a joke shop that was so amazing. In the battle, Fred was killed and it was hard because it was like loosing a brother. And I can't even think about how it must have been for George, I mean Fred was his other half, they relied on each other and he is gone forever.

"Another person was Nymphadora Tonks. Her mother was my fathers favorite cousin, and I think that I got a lot of traits from her. My klutziness, and my Metamorphmagus trait from her. She was also Teddy's mother who he never got to meat. She was supposed to be staying at her mother's house but when she heard about the battle she left to go and help her husband.

"But I think that the hardest person for me to loose then was Remus Lupin. When my father was at school, he and his friends had a name for there group: the Marauders, the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever had. They consisted of him, Harry's dad, James, the traitor Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. He carried a secret with him that built their friendship, he was a werewolf. Remus was the finall of all my fathers originall friends and he was all I had left. He was also the husband of Tonks and father of Teddy. That's how I am his godmother, they named me it. That is why it is so weird to be back here after all of that happened."

Edward looked at me with a sad look, "You can do this, this is what you wanted."

"I know. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love yo too, always. Anyways we should get going."

I all of a sudden smirked, "I can't wait to see Emmett's reaction to the school!"

"Why? Whats so awesome about it?"

"You'll see!"

Edward finally understood and he had the same reaction. The castle looked amazing and I realized how much I had missed it. When we were about to enter the Great Hall Hermione stopped us.

"Let McGonagall introduce you first and you will follow me," She then turned to me, "and Bella when most people see this place they are amazed, so act amazed."

"Will do Hermione, I mean Professor Weasley."

"Actually it's Granger because of Ronald."

"Oh whatever. So do we need to be sorted?"

"Yes"

"How do we get sorted?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I will leave that for a surprise." I smirked.

Emmett started pouting, "But why Bella?"

"Because it's like a tradition."

"What do you mean by 'tradition'?"

"Well when people have younger siblings they usually don't tell them how they get sorted or tell them something that freaks them out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to her, she used to tell the first years that they had to survive a night in the dark forest."

My family stared at me in shock, "What? I was a different person then."

"Whatever Bella anyways it's time."

For the first time I felt fear. I was about to do the thing that I never thought would ever happen to me: enter Hogwarts with the Cullens.

* * *

**End of chapter!! So what do you think? Okay so I know where to sort Bella, but where do you think the rest should be sorted into? Review and tell me where. And don't worry, Rennesmee and the pack will make their way into the story. So please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile. Anyways, thank  
you to everyone who gave me ideas for where to put everyone! So now  
onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything. Which is sad but true.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

As we entered the Great Hall I took in it's beauty, as I remembered my  
first time that I entered Hogwarts.

-Flashback-

I had just met Harry and Ron and I could tell we were going to be  
great friends. We were walking through and the sorting hat began:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The entire hall burst into applause. I had read a little about my  
families history and found out that most of them had been in Slytherin.  
The blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, wanted to too, and I did not want to be  
with him. So when "Black, Isabella" I was nervous.

"Hmm a Black who knows nothing of her family. Well you will soon find  
out about it yes," the hat whispered into my ear, "yes but perhaps you  
are like your father, oh yes I remember sorting him. Well better be  
GRYFFINDOR"

I was so happy, and for the first time in my life I felt like I was  
where I belonged.

-End of Flashback-

We finally made it to the front of the hall and I saw the hat. I  
looked up at the staff table and smiled on the inside, but almost  
laughed. I knew that Harry and Hermione would be great teachers, Ginny  
too. But I never thought I would live to see the day that Ronald  
Weasley was a teacher. I still remember when he called a group of  
first years midgets. Hagrid was somehow still there and he winked at  
me. I was glad that he had been informed that I was back. I guess  
that Neville was not because when I saw him at the staff table he did  
not recognize me. McGonagall began to speak.

"I would like to introduce you all to the Cullen's. Carlisle will be  
helping out in the Hospital Wing, and Esme will be teaching Muggle  
Studies. Their six children will all be starting their sixth year and  
I hope you will make them feel right at home. Now when I call your  
name you will come up here and be placed into your houses.

"Jessica Cullen." Alice nudged me and I realized that that was me, that  
will take some getting used to.

"Aww, Isabella, welcome back."

"Good to be back."

"Well this has to be easy GRYFFINDOR."

I made my way to the table. I waved at the kids, and they waved back.  
I decided to look at the Slytherin table and saw a kid with blond hair  
that looked like Malfoy. Albus saw and nodded as if reading my mind.  
I was shocked that Malfoy actually had a kid. In the end, Jasper,  
Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Edward were in Gyffindor with me. The  
feast ended great and my family all agreed to meet in the Room of  
Requirement so I could explain some more things.

When we got to the hall, Carlisle asked, "Bella what are you staring  
at?"

They all gasped when the door appeared. We all walked in and sat down,  
"So who has questions?" They all begin at the same time so I said,  
"You each get one question so let's start with the oldest to youngest,  
Carlisle."

"Thank you Bella. Well my question is what those houses are."

"Well when Hogwarts was founded it had the original founders. Each  
house is named after them. Gryffindor by Godric Gryffindor, and they  
are all pretty much brave like him. Hufflepuff by Helga Hufflepuff,  
and everyone thinks that they are all idiots but they are all pretty  
much loyal. Ravenclaw is by Rowena Ravenclaw, and they are generally  
very smart. And finally Slytherin, they are after Salazar Slytherin,  
and they are "cunning." But most of them are very mean and evil, and  
are all about blood status. Okay Jasper."

"What do you mean by blood status?"

"Well you know how I told you that non-magic people are called muggles?  
Well in the wizarding world some people are prejudice. There are  
purebloods like whose family has no smuggle blood. **(AN: Sorry could not****  
think of a better way to describe it.) **There are half-bloods who have  
some muggle blood in them. Then muggle-borns. They are people who  
have no one in the family that is magic in it. There is a very rude  
name that is a mudblood, which means dirty blood and it is what I am  
talking bout. Okay Edward."

"Well I heard some people thinking about something called Quidditch.  
What is it?"

"It is the most popular sport in our world. It's played on broom  
sticks. There are seven players on each team, one keeper, three  
chasers, two beaters, and one seeker. Here, each house has its own  
team and I used to be on it. I played seeker and Harry played chaser,  
and we were the youngest players in a century. I will explain how to  
play later, next question Esme."

"With the blood status, what are you?"

"Pureblood. I came from two of the oldest families in the wizarding  
world. My mother was a pureblood but I never met her. She was a  
Zabini but became a Death Eater with her brother after I was born. It  
really hurt my father because he thought that she had changed, but he  
was wrong. I think that I may have met her, but only in battle."

"Oh I am so sorry dear."

"No it's okay really. Alice next question."** (AN: I think that she was  
changed before Rosalie. But correct me if I am wrong.)**

"Okay so how will we catch up with everyone."

"I will help you with everything. Okay Rosalie."

"Do you have any living relatives that you know of?"

"Yes I do, but they were/are all evil. There are the Malfoys who's son  
was my biggest enemy. His mother was my father's cousin. And obviously  
the Zabini's. My cousin Blaise never found out he was my cousin. Okay  
and Emmett."

"How are you Teddy's godmother?"

"One of my father's best friends was his dad. I can't believe I forgot  
Andy. And my dad's favorite cousin Andromeda, is the mother of Teddy.  
So I was named godmother. They both died before he could even meet  
them. It was very hard to me because I had only just met them and I was close to them.

"Oh Bell," This was one of those that Emmett was serious, "I am sorry  
that I asked."

"It's okay Em. Well that's it for tonight, and think we should all  
head up."

So we all went our seperate ways and I realized how good it felt to be  
home, really home.

* * *

**So chapter four is complete. Again thanks for the ideas on where to put  
everyone. Now I must ask one more thing. Who do you think should  
teach what, and should anyone "magically" come back to life?**

**Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 5:**

Once we all got to the common room, we all sat around the fire. The common room still looked as pretty as ever, and then we heard someone say, "psst." It was the kids.

"So we did not get properly introduced, so we thought we could introduce ourselves."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Okay I am James Sirius Potter and I am a third year. And my dad says that I am like the people that I am named after, a prankster."

"I am Albus Severus Potter and I am a first year. My best friend is Scorpius Malfoy."

I was shocked," Did you say Malfoy?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Okay I am Rose Weasley, and am also friends with Scorpius."

"Okay well you obviously know that I am Bella, and that this is my family. And you guys should probably head up, we'll see you in the morning."

That morning I decided that I was going to have a little talk with Harry, because he had some explaining to do. I knocked on the door and he let me into his office. It was still weird to realize how much older he had gotten. I sat down and looked at him.

"So Harry, is their something you would like to tell me."

"No," He looked confused," why?"

"Oh well I met your kids last night, and found out about their choice in friends. A Malfoy! Your letting your son be friends with him?" I all but yelled at him.

"Bella it's not only them, the Malfoys are a family friend now."

"WHAT! How could this happen? Do you not remember him being our worst enemy? A Death Eater?"

"He's changed."

I stood up from my seat, said, "Once a death eater always a death eater in my book," and stormed out of his office. I was so angry. How could he do this, how could they all do this? Let Malfoy into their life? Did they Harry not remember him fighting on the other side in the final battle? Did Ron not remember him insult his family, more than I could count. Did Hermione not remember all the times that he called her a mudblood, or that when Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her, that he was in the room and just watched it happen? **(AN: Not sure if he saw it happen.)** But no, they go and trust him. But at the same time I was jealous.

It should have been me, that was the family friend, which I was. It should be my kid who is best friends with theirs. But no it was Malfoy who did all that stuff. I had been gone for 19 years and they never even looked for me. No, instead they were hanging out with people like Malfoy. I began to think that it may have been a mistake coming here. For years I imagined seeing them again, and that things would be the same. But now that I am here I relize that things will never be the same. They were older and more mature. They had families that they had to take care of. And for the first time in years, I fell to my knees, and cried but no tears came, because of what I was, and that made me cry harder. Flashbacks began to come back to me, about the last time that the four of us had been together.

_-Flashback-_

_We were all sitting Ron's room. _

"_Will we always be friends, "Hermione suddenly asked," what it our friendship breaks up?"_

_My eyes went wide and I said, "We can't bread up, were the Golden Quartet."_

_Harry smiled, "Bella's right guys. We have been friends for seven years. Nothing can make us stop being friends."_

_Ron nodded and said," Ya, the day we stop being friends is the day that magic stops working. Which will never happen."_

_We all looked at each other and nodded. Then all of a sudden, Ron started laughing, then Harry joined, and so did Hermione. I looked at them as if they were all crazy, then started laughing. That was one of the great things about our friendship, we understand each other even without saying anything._

_-End Flashback-_

Was I being unfair? Maybe Malfoy had really changed, but still, that does not mean that he has to go and become, all chummy with him. But as I really thought about this, was I mad at Malfoy or Harry or even myself? I wished that I could go back to my first year, when things had been normal, well as normal is for me. I was sure that Harry had already told Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. When I came back here, I had expected things be like they were before, when Harry and Ron could just make me laugh, and when Hermione and Ron were in denial about liking each other. Things were so complicated now.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper was behind me.

I turned and smiled at him, "Yea I'm fine. How long have you been there?"

"I was on my way to the library and heard you and saw what happened."

"Please don't tell Edward about my meltdown."

"Don't worry, I won't ell him. What happened? You seemed so happy to be coming here, and now you don't seem as happy."

This was one of my favorite things about Jasper, even though he was quiet at times, he was understanding about things and you felt good talking to him. "When we got here I was hoping that things would be the same that they had been, when I was here. But things will never be the same, they are older and far more mature. Even though I am their age, I still fell like an eighteen year old. At first I thought I was mad at Harry or Malfoy, but I may be mad at myself. I mean I can't blame them, they had cared for me so much and I just left. I don't understand how they don't hate me, I mean if I were them I would have be furious, but I bet they hate me now."

"They don't hate you, belive me I would know," By this time he had sat down on the ground with me and put a comforting arem around my shoulder, "they are worried. Harry told them what happened and they understand why you are upset."

"Thanks Jasper, you're a good brother. I should go find Harry and the others. Tell the others that I will see them later."

So we said our goodbyes and I went back to Harry's office. When I got there, they were all there. I closed my eyes and took a seat. "I think that we should all talk."

Ginny was the first to talk, "I think that I should leave this to you four." And she left. We all kind of stared at each other wondering what to say.

"Bella," Ron whispered, with sadness in his eyes, "we would have never become friends with Draco if we knew it would affect you like this."

"It's not that," I said without looking at them, "I don't care if your friends with him. It's the fact that things are different, your different."

"What do you mean different?"

I looked them all in the eye, "Look at yourselves, your adults, who have kids and a family. I still look like a teenager, and even though I have a daughter, she is all grown up. For years I thought that if I saw you again, that things would be the same, but there not. I just want it to be like old times when things were normal. When I was normal."

"You are normal Bella." Hermione said.

"Have you not seen me? I am a vampire. Do you call that normal?"

Harry looked at me and said, "Bell, we all may look different, but we are still the same. It's what's in the heart, that matters."

"Aw I am sorry I got mad at you! I was being an idiot, forgive me?"

We all hugged, and I changed into my normal way, into the Bella they knew me as. At that time someone came walking in. It was someone who I had not seen in years, but when they saw me they fainted.

* * *

**End of chapter. Want to know who was at the door? Then review.**


End file.
